Becoming an Alpha and protecting my love
by Darktwistoffate
Summary: Scott mcCall has broken up with Allison Argent and Stiles tries to get him to move on. A new girl moves into town and lives next door to McCall, Savannah McCage. Scott is captured by the girl's beauty. Scott learns about her sercet and gives another shot at love. Scott McCall/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I own Savannah McCage.**

Chapter one- new start

Savannah McCage was starting her junior year of high school at Beacon Hill High School. She had just moved there over the summer due to her father's job. She sighed as she got her back pack ready for school. It was a new start for her again. She only had her father left of her family and her mother died when she was six years old. Savannah's father always traveled for his job and was never truly home. She sighed and ran her figures through her curly raven hair. Her whit I-phone buzzed and she went over to get it. Savannah's green eyes glanced at a text her father sent her saying that he was not going to arrive until a week later at the house. She sighed and put her phone done. Savannah headed downstairs and petted her chocolate lab, Sky. She chip the dark purple leash on her and went off for a walk.

"What am I going to do Sky? I start a new school tomorrow and I think no one is going to become my friend. Just like in the old one. It is going to be us for most of the time." Savannah said

Sky and Savannah walked for an hour before coming home. Sky rushed into the door as soon as Savannah opened the door. Sky rushed over to her food and Savannah laughed. She started to make some pasta. Out the window came the sound of a dirt bike and she looked out. A boy with dark raven hair and dark brown eyes got off with a smile on his face. Savannah thought he was cute looking and it was a plus that he lived next door. She walked into her light blue living room and sat on the floor. Sky came over and sat on her lap as Savannah watched her favorite movie, The Avengers. She soon went to sleep in her bed.

Savannah was dress in a pair of blue jeans with a red tank hair was in a French braid. She grabbed her black pack and slung it over her shoulder. She swiftly gabbed her keys and headed out to her yellow dodge charger that was a 2011. Savannah parked by a wore down keep and walked into the main office to get her schdule. After, that the day went by smoothly. Savannah walked into her next class which was English with Ms. Blake. The only seat avaiable was the one behind the boy who lived next door to her. She got a better look at him this time. He had dark brown eyes and short raven hair that spiked up a little in the front. He was really hot and she got to sit behind him. Savannah slowly sat down behind him. She sighed when Ms. Blake told her to come up and introduce herself, Savannah really hated this part. It pissed her off where she just did not really care if she was noticed or not. Savannah walked up to the front of the class room and felt the eyes of the male students on her and she sighed.

"My name is Savannah McCage and this is my first year at Beacon Hill High school. I move her from Georgia." Savannah said

"Thank you Miss. McCage. You may go take a seat." Ms. Blake replied

Savannah went back to her seat and sat down. The boy in front of her turned around and faced her. His eyes were beautiful and she could get lost in them. She knew that he most likely had a girlfriend already.

Scott was looking right at the new girl. And right into her beautiful green eyes, which was really rare to see at all. He knew that he saw her somewhere does because he recongized her. The girl was shy and looked stunning.

"Hi." Savannah said

"Hi, I am Scott McCall." Scott said

"I am Savannah Bella McCage. I think you are my next door neighbor." She replied

Scott and her laughed until their cell phones went off. Savannah rolled her eyes, she should have known this was coming. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the text.

"_**The offing was barred by a black bank of clouds, and the tranquil waterway leading to the uttermost ends of the earth flowed sombre under an overcast sky – seemed to lead into the heart of an immense darkness."**_

"The closing line is the first line from the novel "Heart of Darkness" by Joesph Conrad. This will be the last text you will be the last text you will ever receive in my class. Shut your phones off and let's begin." said

Savannah sighed as they begin to read the book. Savannah looked around the room and noticed a strawberry blond sitting next to a boy with a buzz cut and brown eyes. She could tell that the boy was crushing on the blond. Just then, Scott handed her a note to her. Savannah read the note.

_What is your phone number? _

Savannah smiled and wrote down her cell phone number and handed to Scott. She handed back to Scott. Just then, the principle came in and called for Scott. Savannah watched him leave and sighed. The girl sitting in front of Scott glared at her. The girl had curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. Savannah rolled her eyes and went back to reading. wrote their homework assignment on the black board.

Just then, a black raven crashed into a window. Then, a while brunch of them crashed through the window and attacked the class. One of the ravens cut Savannah's right arm with it talons. All the ravens fell dead on the floor. Savannah winched as she saw the deep cut in her arm. She smiled because it would not take long for it to heal. The police came in to figure out was going on and to make sure everything was ok. The boy who had the biz cut came over and made sure Savannah was ok.

"Hi, we have not meet let. My name is Stilles. Are you ok?" Stilles asked

"Yes, my name is Savannah. Some people call me by my middle name Bella." Savannah answered

Stiles and Savannah talked. Soon, the class went home and Savannah got into her dodge charger. Savannah drove home on peace and quiet. Scott kept running through her mind, he was the boy she wanted to date. He was kind and polite. He was very good looking. Savannah drove the long way home and noticed a burned down house. It was really weird to see it there am she felt sad for who ever lived there. A bird came smashing through her window and Savannah slammed on the breaks. The bird was another raven and it pecked and scratched her chest. She screamed out in pain and blacked out.

"Bella, Bella." Stilles said

Savannah did not open her eyes. Scott became worried. Scott them tried by shaking her.

"Savannah, Savannah please wake up. Dam it!" Scott said

Savannah slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was a little scared as she noticed that everyone was staring at her. In the corner was a tall man with hazel eyes and dark raven hair that was spiked in the front. He also had a bread and was watching her closely. Scott smiled when he saw her.

"Where am I?" Savannah asked

"You are in the Hales house and the cold guy looking at you is Derek Hale." Stilles said

"We should get you home." Scott said

"You are not human are you." Derek said

"The cut she got on her arm is gone from earlier." Stilles said

Savannah rolls her eyes. Why did this had to happen to her now! She thought that she hid her scent very well.

"I am a witch. Yes I can do some spells and other things." Savannah said

Stilles smirked at Scott. He thought his friend could have a chance with this girl. Scott help Savannah down from the table. Savannah was only five foot one and they walked back to her car. Savannah held her hand out and her hand glowed purple. Her window came back together and Scott climbed into the passenger seat. Savannah started the car and drove off.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Savannah asked

"Sure and thank you." Scott replied

Savannah walked into her house and was greeted by Sky. The dog wagged her tail and nuzzled her master's hand. Savannah patted the dog's head. Savannah started to cook hotdogs and French fries. Scott sat down and watched her. She was really pretty and Scott thought it would not hurt him if he tried. They sat down and started to eat.

"Would you like to go out sometime?" Scott asked

"Sure, I would love to Scott." Savannah said

Scott headed home and Savannah kissed him on the cheek. It was not going to be bad as she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- getting to know one another

Scott dialed Savannah's number and listened to the phone ringing. Soon, Savannah picked up and heard her voice. He smiled a little and was thinking about her scent.

"Hi Savannah, I was wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me that Stiles is dragging me too." Scott said

"I would love to, Scott. I just have to get ready and you guys can pick me up." Savannah replied

"Cool, I will see you in about ten minutes." IScott said

They both said good bye and hung up. Savannah went over to her closet and look for something to wear. She found a light green sun dress with sleeves and black flats. Savannah really wanted to look good for Scott. She blushed at the thought of him. Sky came running in wagging her tail.

"What so you think girl?" Savannah asked

Sky barked and wagged her tail. Savannah laughed an patted the dog's head.

"I thought it was a good choice too." Savanna giggled

Savannah slipped on the dress and wiggled it over her hips. She then put on green eye shadow and red lip gloss. Just then, the door bell rung and she ran down the stairs. Savannah opened the door and smiled when she saw Scott. Scott glanced over Savannah and smirk. She looked really beautiful and pretty in the moon light. Savannah quickly put on her flated and Scott waited for her. Stiles waved to Savannah and she waved back. Scott helped her on the jeep and they started to drive.

"What kind of party are we going to?" Savannah asked

"We are going to a birthday party for my friend, Heather. I have known her since pre school." Stiles answered

"Tell me a little about yourself, Savannah." Scott said

"We, I have already told you that I am a witch. So, I live by myself as my dad is always on the travel for work. My mother died when I was six years old due to witch hunters. Before my grand mother on my mother's side died she taught me a lot of things about being a witch and how to so spells." Savannah replied

"Do you have any talents or powers?" Stiles asked

"I can feel and read other people's emotions, I am stronger than a human, I can heal fast, can cast spells, and manipulate the elements. My weakness are Ashwood, and Iron Sulphate, which is a Substance used to suppress the magic of witches." Savannah replied

They soon arrived at a big brick house. Savannah blushed a little when Scott helped her down. A girl with light brown blonde hair with blue eyes came running up to Stiles and gave him a hug and kissed him. She started to drag Stiles away and Savannah rolled her eyes. She was glad to have Scott with her. A boy with Sandy blond hair and blue eyes camping walking up to Savannah drunk. He started to come on to her and Scott growled and took her hand.

"Thanks." Savannah said

"Would you like to dance?" Scott asked

"Sure." Savannah replied as Scott took her hands and started to dance. The song was slow and calm. Scott looked down at Savannah and smiled at her. Her green eyes sparkled and she rested her head on Scott's shoulder. Scott leaned down and his lips hovered over hers. They were about to kiss until a female voice called Scott's name. It was the girl with the curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was the one who sat in front of Scott the other day and glared at Savannah.

"What do you want Allison?" Scott asked

"We need your help, Scott. I was wondering if you knew what these marks on Lydia and my arm mean." Allison said

"I have no idea but maybe Derek can help." Scott said

The strawberry blond went over and introduced herself to Savannah and Savannah did not really like her. She could also tell that Lydia was not human. Allison glared at Savannah as she left. Stiles came running shouting that they had to leave and they climbed into the jeep. Savannah could tell that Stiles was uneasy about something. Stiles dropped Scott and Savannah off and headed home himself. Scott walked Savannah to her house.

"Thank you for the fun night, Scott. Is your mom working one sift tonight and one I the morning?" Savannah asked

"You are welcome. Yes she is." Scott replied

"Would you like to spend the night here. You can use the guest bedroom." Savannah said

"Sure. I will go home and get some clothes." Scott said

Savannah unlocked the door and went inside. Sky was asleep on her bed and smiled. Scott came walking in and told her that his mom was ok with him staying there. Savannah went to the bathroom and took a shower. She dried herself off and put on a pink tank top and black pajama bottoms. Scott was dressed in red pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt. Savannah walked over and grabbed her brush and started to brush her hair. Scott looked uneasy and Savannah wondered why.

"Your scent is so strong in here and from you. You smell like peaches." Scott said

"Sorry, I usually cover my scent." Savannah answered

"It is ok. I like it." Scott replied

Savannah shrugged and brushed out her hair. Her room was a light green with a bed with green and black sheets and pillows. There was a bookshelf filled with books on spells and other things about being a witch. In the right hand corner was a little make up table with a mirror attached to it. There were posters of famous actors on her wall like Chris Evans and Channing Tatum. Scott watched her every move and wished he had kissed her at the party.

"So do you want to watch a movie or go right to sleep?" Savannah asked

"I think we should go to sleep." Scott replied

Savannah nodes her head and moved to the right side of the bed, making room for Scott. She patted the spot next to her. She just wanted some company tonight because her father was not coming down at all. He was going to stay in Gerogia, his job wanted him there. He was going to send Savannah money for the bills and food. Scott was heisted about sleep with Savannah in the same bed. She sighed and pulled him down next to her. Scott laid on his back and Savannah snuggled up to him with her head on his chest. Sky laid down at the end of the bed. Her green eyes looked into his brown ones.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked

"How about I show you." He replied

Scott placed his hand under Savannah's chin and brought her lips up to his. He gently kissed her and she kissed back. Scott broke the kiss and saw Savannah in a daze and made him chuckle. She laid in her right side and snuggled against Scott. Scott wrapped his arms around her and they both fell asleep.

Savannah woke up in the morning and notice Scott was gone. He had left her a note saying that Derek needed him for something and he would take her out to eat. Savannah got dressed in a black gothic sun dress and decided to work on her manipulation skills. She headed into her backyard and worked on water first. Water was the most easy element for her. She than did air which was the hardest. Savannah got herself up in the air but, could not have it under control long enough and fell. She cursed under breath as she landed on her feet. Savannah felt her phone vibrate. It was a text from Scott.

_**"Sorry, Stiles needs me now. I hope you are not too made. Have dinner without me and I will see you tonight." **_

She sighed and cursed under her breath. Savannah walked back into her house and noticed her bedroom window was open. The funny thing was she never opened it. She was on guard and was not going down with put a fight. No one was in her house at all, it sent chills up her spine. Savannah went down and watched some TV. She pick out her grandmother's old journal to read. Savannah sat on the floor with Sky's head in her lap. One part caught Savannah's attention the most. It was something that was very interesting.

**" A witch will know when they have found their partner. They will feel whole with their partner and do anything to protect them. A witch's partner can be a different species as well. They may have their partner wear a collar or something else with the witch's symbol on it. Last, the witch can easily find their partner anywhere by being able to feel the partner's aura."**

Savannah sighed and ate a hot dog and Mac and cheese. When she started to do dishes, a knock came from the door. She yelled for them to come in and Scott walked through the door. He walked over and gave her a hug. They went into the white living room and watched some tv. They got to know each other better and were having fun. Scott went home for the night and kissed Savannah good night.

The alarm on Savannah's phone went off. Today she had school and she stretched. She put on a black skirt and a dark purple blouse. She got into her charger and headed for school. All her classes went by fast and at lunch she got to sit with Scott and Stiles. She block put Stiles rambling put how he was trying to figure out what was happening around town. Scott squeezed her hand and sparks went up and down her body. Scott brushed her curly raven hair behind her ear and she smiled. He loved how she left her hair down today. Scott pulled Savannah by the hand as they went into a class room. She saw Lydia, Allison, and Derek waiting for Scott. Scott let go of Savannah's hand and she whined. Allison glared at her and Lydia waved at her. Savannah took a seat as Scott showed Derek Allison's and Lydia's arms.

"Do you know what the mean?" Scott asked

"It is nothing." Derek answers

"Allison and Lydia have not been involved in any deaths so far." Stiles says

"The girls are only trying to help and mean no harm." Scott replied

Derek points to Lydia first "This one used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle. Thank you." He then points to Allison "and this one shot about thirty stowed into me and my pack." Derek looks at Savannah "She is better help to you and my pack and these two."

"I am not the one who killed my mother." Allison said

"It was the Argent's family code that killed your mother not my actions." Derek growled

"I am only here to help Scott and that is it." Allison shot back

"Do we have anything here?" Scott asked

"You have nothing you need to find something real." Derek said

Scott pulled Derek over to the side. They are talking some things over. Allison glares at Savannah and smirks at her. Savannah becomes mad at her and decides to have some fun. Savannah starts to twirl her figures in a circle. Allison started to lift into the air a shirked. Savannah chuckled a little and smirked.

"You better watch yourself around me. Acting a total bitch towards me is not acceptable at all. You have no idea who you are messing with." Savannah warned

Derek smirked when he saw what was happening. Scott had a worried look on his face. Savannah put Allison back on the floor and left. She did need Scott complaining to her when Allison had started it. She walked to her locker and put away some of her books. She growled under her breath and slammed her locker door. Savannah went outside to cool off some steam and noticed Scott and Stiles on the Lacrosse field talking. Savannah pulled out her witch book and started to read from where she left off. Stiles came walking towards her and she smiled at him. As long as Scott did not show up, she would be fine.

"Do witches know about all the different species out there?" Stiles asked

"Most of the elder ones due. If we do not we look to books for help." Savannah answered

"Oh! I was wondering if you can find out if werewolves find mates. When Derek smirked at you, Scott growled." Stiles said

"I can try. I am not making any promises. So what is going on now?" Savannah asked

"I told Scott that the Alpha pack took two of Derek's pack members, Boyd and Erica. I think it is because the Alpha pack wants to recruit Derek. Scott says that the Alpha pack wants nothing to do with Erica and Boyd." Stiles says

Savannah nodes her head and they went to Mr. Finstock's class. She took her seat next to Scott on the left. She dared not look at him and turned her head to smile at Stiles. Mr. Finstock was teaching a simply and accurate lesson about the Stock market.

"What are the two principals of the Stock market?" Mr. Finstock asked

Scott raised his hand and Savannah could feel that Mr. Finstock did not think Scott could get the answer right. He said Scott could go use the bathroom but, Scott stayed and answered the question.

"Risk and Reward." Scott answered

Mr. Finstock was surprised and asked if anyone had a quarter. Stiles reached down into his pocket and went to pull a quarter out and a condom fell out. Mr. Finstock picked up the condom and a quarter too. The lesson went on to trying to get the quarter into a cup. Mr. Finstock tried to get Danny to do it saying that of he got the quarter in the cup, he would not have take a pop quiz. Danny shot a remark back saying the quiz was not going to be a pop quiz and more. Danny did not go and Scott went next. He got the quarter in after he explained his choices. Then it was Savannah's turn and she got it in. Next, was Stiles and his father came in and took him in the hallway. It was about Heather being missing. Class soon was over and Savannah walked out. Someone caught her by her right arm. Her green eyes looked into a set of brown ones. Scott took her hand and dragged her along and Savannah gave up on trying to get away. They stopped by Scott's locker and hers. They got into her Charger and Scott told her to go to the vet clinc. They arrived there and got out. Derek was there with a teen age boy the same age with blue eyes and dirty blond hair. Stiles was waiting to and Dr. Deaton was there. They went into a back room and there was a tub with cold water and ice cubes. Derek called the boy with blue eyes, Isaac and told him to her in the tub. Isaac went into a trace and started to say what he saw when he found the Alpha pack. Savannah sat on a counter and watched. Derek was on denial about his female pack member, Erica being dead. Savannah tried to read Derek's mind and could not. Derek tells Scott to meet him at his loft.

They arrived at Savannah's house and she was pushed up against the wall. Scott kissed her and Savannah kissed him back. They grabbed something quick to eat and Savannah feed Sky. They headed to Derek's loft. The loft had a big window and was very dark. There was a hole in one of the walls. Scott wrapped his arms around Savannah as they walked in. Savannah noticed Stiles and a man with short dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. He looked to be in his late forties. Savannah watched everyone's movements. She stayed close by Scott's side.

"This is a big surprise. I never thought in my lifetime I would see a witch." The older man said

"You keep your hands away from her, Peter." Scott growled

Peter smirked and Scott growled. Derek stopped them and started to talk about a plan to break into the vault to get Boyd and Erica. They soon came up with a plan and Scott said good bye to Savannah and gave her a sweet kiss. She had to stay in the loft with Stiles and Peter. It was just going to be a real hell hole. She sigh as she took a seat by the window. Stiles paced back a forth taking about it could be a trap. Other things that she was not paying attention to any of it. She giggled when Peter started to get argevaded with Stiles. Then, they started to look at the bank and vault maps and find out they were solving something they did not know. Just the Savannah felt a jolt in her body. It was like a burning sensation and it felt wonderful to her, it was like a part of her was found. She then saw her purple aura flames and a blue aura flames with hers. She then saw what Scott was seeing. It was weird and she was scared as she saw Scott was being attacked. Savannah screamed and then everything went black.

Savannah woke up a couple of hours to see Scott looking down at her. She try to stand up and fell but, Scott caught her in his arms. She sigh as Scott picked her up bridal style and carried her to the car. He seat her down in the passenger seat and got in the driver's seat and drove to her house. He carried her inside and laid her on her bed and left. Scott had to go help Derek get Boyd an Cora.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Fireflies

Savannah slowly opened her green eyes rubbing her head. It was still dark out and her body ached. She slowly sat up on the edge of her bed and set her feet to the floor. She stretched her arms above her head. Savannah looked out the window and saw the full moon and her green eyes glowed. Her body ached and twisted as bones cracked and she started to change. Two organs and grey ears on top of her head and a bushie tail from behind. Savannah was now a grey fox. She looked around and jumped off her bed. This happened for Savannah during a new moon or when there was no moon at all. Savannah sighed as she looked around and she had very little magic to use. She looked arounded and saw that no one was with her. Savannah used some magic to open the door and went out. She needed to find Scott and quick. Savannah ran into the woods.

Scott had finished dropping off two little kids, one girl and one boy. He was going to go and meet up with Derek. He had just runner in to Boyd and saved the little kids. Scott hoped that Savannah was ok. He meet with Derek and they started to search for Boyd and Cora. "You should not worry about her too much. She is part of the super natural world unlike Allison." Derek said as they continued to run. Scott then heard a woman scream and went running into that direaction. Derek followed Scott and they found Isaac fighting Cora and a woman standing by a tent shaking. Boyd showed up and Derek growled at them and they took off. Isaac followed Derek chasing Cora and Boyd. Scott made sure the woman was ok.

Savannah was running in the dark and was a little scared. She swiftly jumped over loges and dodge trees. Savannah could feel she was getting closer to Scott and it was pulling on her. She ran as quick as he could and came to an opening. When she saw Scott she wagge her tail back and fourth. She took a seat and listened to what they were saying.

"What if we can't catch them." Scott stated

"We will catch them." Derek replied

"What if we don't? They have killed two people already. While we are in here and they are out there. If we do catch them what are we going to do to them?" Scott asked

"We will hold them down." Derek relied

"We can kill them." Isaac said

"No, I think we can trap them and catch them with help." Scott replied

Savannah walk out a little further and made her way towards Scott. Derek grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lifted her. Savannah had her ears flat against her head. She growled a little and Derek smirked. Savannah was too weak to use any magic. "Well look what we have here. It seems like someone had to follow us. I think Scott needs to make sure that you stay where he wants you." Derek said as he handed her to Scott. Scott just looked at her and shook his head. He felt a little pain and whined a little as they climbed into the vehicle. Scott set Savannah on his lap as they drove off. He gently rubbed the back of her ears as they drove. Savannah wished she could kick Derek's ass right now.

"_You should have stayed at home, Vannah." _

_"What would you like me to do Scott? It not like I have a choice to turn into a fox and it happens when there is a new moon or moon in the sky."_

_"Why did it happen and you come here, Vannah?"_

_"Can we talk about this later. Not when I am a vixen."_

_"Vannah, you are always a vixen."_

The conversation stopped in Savannah's head. She curled up on a ball between Derek and Scott. She was very tired and need rest. Savannah felt the vehicle stop and looked up. She stretched and brushed her bushy tall I'm Derek's face. Derek growled a little and pit her on his lap. Savannah made a little barking sound at him. Derek started to stretch behind her right ear and she lay on his lap.

"I do not think this is going to work. Do you think it is going to work?" Isaac asked

"Nope." Derek replied

"So your sister.." Isaac said

"I will ask later than." Isaac said

"Never." Derek replied

"I am good with Never." Isaac replied

Savannah was enjoying the ear rub but, Derek stopped. She nuzzled his hand but did not respond. Savannah started to talk to Derek through his head.

_"What is going on, Derek?"_

_"Just behave and do not trust that man Scott is talking to." _

_"Why Scott going with him?"_

_"Be quiet, Savannah."_

Savannah saw Scott walk off with a man with with light brown hair. Savannah tried to get out the door and Derek grabbed her. She barked and tried to get out but Derek handed her to Isaac. They drove back into the woods and stopped. Isaac handed Savannah back to Derek. Derek set her on her lap and she curled herself up and got an ear rub. Derek laughed a little when Savannah rolled on her back and her belly in the air. Derek rubbed her belly and her leg started to move. "You are not that bad." Derek said as he rubbed her ear. Savannah fell asleep and Derek set her down. Scott arrived with Chris. Chris said he was here to help catch Boyd and Cora. They came up with a plan to get Boyd and Cora to go to the school and lock them in the boiler room until morning. They went to a set of tracks.

"You guys are walking around in circles because you are not good trackers. The best tracker there is a human. These set of trackers right here is Cora's and the other set is." Chris said

"They are Boyd's." Isaac replied

"No, they are yours. You have been going around in circles. They are ahead of you because they are using all their energy while under the influence of the full moon. All of you are keeping yourselves under control and not using all your energy. Wolves kill for food but sometimes kill for the kill." Chris said

Scott was looking around and was worried. Where was Savannah? Derek noticed this and went to his car and pulled the little fox out. Scott saw her and smiled. Savannah opene one of her green eyes and wagged her tail. She jumped into Scott's arms, she licked his face. Scott smiled and started to talk to her in their heads.

_" Are you ok, Vannah?"_

_"Yes, I got my ears rubbed and a belly rub from Derek. Scott, who is this man helping you?"_

_"His name is Chris Argent and he is the father of Allison."_

_"Vannah, nothing is going to happen to you."_

_"Ok, I trust you Scotty." _

Savannah curled up in his arms and fell asleep. Chris looked at her with a questionable look. "What is that?" Chris asked as he looked at her. "She has a name and it is Savannah. She is a witch and right now is her transformation. So she cannot use a lot of magic." Scott said as he glared at Chris. Chris nods his head and they walk to Chirs' car. Chris pulled out to what looked like to be a garden light. It had a sharp point connected to a pole that was connected to a light. Chris pushed a button and Scott and the others covered their ears. Savannah started to fall but, she manipulated the air and caught herself. She looked at what was going on and Scott picked her up again.She watched what was going on. Savannah felt a little uneasy about it.

"Mr. Argent can you do me a favor?" Scott asked

"Yes, what is it?" Chris replied

"I need you to watch Savannah." Scott answered

"She will be safe in my car." Chris said

Scott looked down at Savannah. She did not like the idea at all. She started to talk to Scott.

_"I do not like this at all. When the sun comes up I changed back into a human and I will be naked. Do not even think about me like that, Scotty."_

_"I have Stiles pick you up and take you home when we get to the school, Vannah."_

_"Fine, you owe me big time and we will take about some things." _

Savannah jumped out of Scott's arms and walked over to a dark color vehicle. Scott opened the door and helped her in. Savannah watched as Scott and the others left. She laid down on the front seat with her head resting on her front legs. Chris Argent started the car and they drove placing the weird looking objects in the ground whenever they stopped. They finally reached the school and Scott came to get Savannah out. They began to talk in their minds.

_"I called Stiles and he is on his way, Vannah."_

_"Ok, Scott."_

_"What is the matter?"_

_"It is just that I am going to be away from you and I do not like it. After this is over I want you to come to my house so we can talk things over."_

_"Ok, Vannah." _

Stiles arrived and put Savannah in his jeep. Stiles drove off to Savannah's house as she looked back at Scott.

Scott stood next to Chris who was watching fireflies.

"What is the matter?" Scott asked

"The fireflies. The species of fireflies are not bioluminescent." Chris replies

Stiles helps Savannah into her house and says he has to go to the hospital to look at something. Stiles shut the door behind him and Savannah goes looking for her symbol. She moved swiftly to her bedroom and started to look around. Savannah sniffed and caught a faint scent was hers. She started to dig in a large box looking for a necklace. The necklace had a heart on it with an arrow through it and one side was blue and the other side was purple. She slipped it around her neck and went to go watch out the window. Savannah curled up into a ball in the living room behind the curtains of the window. She knew she needed rest and this was the perfect chance.

Scott helped Derek out of the boiler room. He really wanted to see Savannah. He helped everyone out and then went running through the woods to Savannah's house. He came up to the door and knocked on it. She did not answer and he found out the door was unlocked. Scott slowly walked in and looked around and called out her name. He then found her in her human form. A blush crept over his cheeks. Savannah was laying and sleeping in the nude. Scott glazed over her figure. She had curves in all the right places and her breast were round and supple. They were not small or to big but in-between. Scott's was out into space and did not notice Savannah starting to wake up. She rolled over to her side and stretched. Scott took a quick look at her round ass. He quickly grabbed a blanket from the couch. Scott placed a hand on his eyes as he held the blanket out towards her. Savannah stands up and stretches she smiles a little and walks towards Scott. She pushes the dark green blanket away and pulls the hand covering Scott's eyes away.

"You do not have to cover your eyes. It does not bother me and I choose you to be my life partner." Savannah said

Scott blink his eyes and looked at her. She pulled his hand up to her cheek and nuzzled his hand. Scott looked at her and watched her carefully. Savannah smiled at him and waited for him to talk to her.

"Witches pick their partners when they first meet them. The other night I saw both our auras and connected them together. I can see what you see and hear what you hear. I can find you by your aura." Savannah explained

"So you have chosen me." Scott replied

"Yes, I will also give you something with my symbol on it. That other witches will know you are mine." Savannah said

Savannah wrapped her arms around Scott's neck and kissed him. She heard a low growl escaped his lips. She smirked and walked into her bedroom. Scott followed her and watched her every movement. She laid on her bed and looked at Scott with lust filled eyes. Scott crawled on top of her and kissed her. He kissed down her jawline and neck. Savannah sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. She craved Scott's touch. Savannah's mind was not set right and was not thinking clearly. She whined when Scott stopped and got up. "I can't do this. Not right now, Vannah." Scott said as he backed away. "This is not fair, Scotty." Savannah whined as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Scott's wolf was going to come out and take her. It was getting harder to control. Savannah was crying a little. Scott walked over to place a hand on her cheek but, she moved away. Savannah got up and put a black silk robe on. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door locking it behind her. "What is wrong, Vannah?" Scott asked as he stood on the other side of the door. "Maybe you should look through your memories of Allison! The one you made love to her in!" Savannah yelled as she rubbed her eyes. Scott sighed and decided to leave her alone. He walked over to his house and fell asleep on his bed. Scott started to dream.

Scott was in a field of wild flowers of every color. There standing in the middle was Savannah. She had her back turned to him and wore a green dress that looked like a witch costume from Halloween. Scott wondered what was going on. She was facing him and her green eyes looking into his brown eyes. Scott walked over to her and took her hands into his.

"What is going on?" Scott asked

"I am sharing my dream with you. It is a perk of finding your partner. It is new to me but, I do not know much about it. I just want you to know I love you, Scott McCall." Savannah replied

"I love you too, Savannah McCage." Scott replied

"Please, come to our home." Savannah said

Scott woke up from next door and lay down next to Savannah and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Trouble in school

Scott rolled over and turned off Savannah's alarm clock. He looked over and smiled as he saw Savannah snuggled up into his side. He decided to take a shower and get ready for work. He quietly got up and went to the bathroom. Savannah sighs when she did not feel warm anymore. She reached her hand over to her left side and whined when she did not feel Scott there. Savannah sat up and stretched her arms above her head. She yawned and went to go pick out her clothes. Savannah picked a pair of black jeans and a purple t-shirt. Scott came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Savannah lingered on his figure and licked her lips. She wanted to take him right there and now. Scott smirked and shook his head no to her. She whined a little and went to the bathroom and put on her black bra and panties. Savannah went back into her room and put on the jeans and shirt. She fixed her symbol necklace and put her long raven hair up in a ponytail. She then started to breathe heavy as the scene of her mother being killed replayed in her mind. A tear rolled down her cheek as the image of her mother being burned played. Savannah's mother had light blond hair with green eyes and a kind heart. That day witches hunters came and stormed through the place. Her mother said a spell that made her turn into a coyote pup before they came and hid her a safe spot. Savannah watched on vain for she could not do anything. Scott wrapped his arms around her and held her. He had seen in his head what she was reliving.

"Go to work, I will have Stiles come over and hang out with me." Savannah said

Scott head out the door and started his bike. He headed for the animal clinic. Savannah sighed as she took Sky for her walk. It was a lot different having someone care about you after many years. She ran a hand through her dark raven hair as she walked in the house. Savannah turned on the TV and studied some spells. That day moved by very slow. Scott never came over that night and Savannah slept alone.

Scott stood by Savannah's charger as she walked out of her house. She smiled at Scott when she saw him. She was wearing a green shirt with a black and white flannel on. She also, had on dark blue jeans and black flats. They got into the car and drove to school. They got out and Scott took Savannah's hand in his.

"I know Stiles did not come over the other day. I know you did not sleep well. " Scott said

"I will be fine and Dr. Deaton called me and asked me if I know what is happening in the supernatural world. I told him I was not sensing anything at the moment." Savannah replied

Stiles came up and gave Savannah a hug. They walked to their lockers together. "I wonder if the guy that is missing is a virgin." Stiles asked as he put books into his locker. "No, he was not because Deaton makes me have sex with all the clients. It is a new policy at the Animal Clinc." Scott said as he was joking with Stiles. Stiles becomes worried about being in danger and needs to have sex. "No, do not even think about it." Savannah warned Stiles. Savannah heads off for her Cross Country try outs. Savannah heads into the a pair of grey shorts and a black t-shirt. She jogged in line with the rest of the girls. Just then a pair of male twins came and attacked her knocking her to the ground.

"Not to hard on her, Ethan." The one teen on burgundy said to the one in black.

"Sorry, Aiden. I know Deucalion has plans to use her." Ethan said

Savannah stood up and was pinned to a tree. Scott tackled Ethan and Savannah fell to the ground. She got up and saw Isaac and the earth began to rumble. Savannah used the ground to bind the twins' feet on the ground. Scott looked at her to make sure she was ok. Savannah nodded her head at him. Savannah turned her head as she hears a scream. They all started to run to find the source; they reach a group of students surrounding the body of Bullet's owner. He has been killed in the same manner of the other three, throat cut, bludgeoned and strangled with his dog leash. Savannah placed a hand over her mouth at the sight, it made her stomach turn. Scott rubs her arms and holds her. Scott tells the group that the student was a senior. out of the corner of her eye, Savannah saw the girlfriend of the boy screaming and crying. Stiles dad came and everyone was told to leave. "It is going to be alright, Vannah." Scott cooed as he rubbed her arms.

"I think the twins know about this because the alpha pack has something to do with this.' Isaac said

'i don't think so. There is a lack of werewolfitude in it. I think someone else is behind this." Stiles replied

"I agree with, Isaac. He has a point" Scott said

"You have not notice you are a werewolf and your girlfriend is a witch. You guys should not existence." Stiles said

"He also has a point." Scott said as he looked at Isaac.

"I am going to kill the alphas." Isaac replies

Savannah walks behind the group and feels uneasy. She goes into the locker room and gets change because her next class will be soon. She meets Scott and Isaac on the hallway and stands by them. They see the twin named Aidan flirting with Lydia. Savannah shakes her head and goes off to class. Savannah goes to chem with Mr. Harris as the teacher. She sits by Scott on his left side. Scott tells Isaac that they will get the alpha twins later. Isaac asks to use the bathroom and gets an ok.

"May I go to the bathroom too?" Scott asks

"You will have to wait until he gets back." Mr. Harris answers

"I really have to go." Scott replies

"If your bladder suddenly exploded and urine began to pour from every orifice, I still would not let you go." Mr. Harris replies

Scott sits back down and class goes on. Soon, noise is heard out in the hallway and Mr. Harris and the class goes to see what is going on. The one twin is bloody and at Isaac's feet and Mr. Harris gives him a lunch detention. Savannah knew that the twins were behind it. After class, she went to her locker and grabbed her lunch. She found Scott and sat next to him resting her head on his shoulder. They start to head to Scott's locker for something until they heard banging on the janitor supply closest door. Scott opens the door quickly and grabs Isaac in his wolf form and yells his name to calm him down. Isaac has his normal blue eyes back and says sorry. Savannah watches Scott take Allison's right arm and look at the two cuts on her arm.

"Are you ok?" Scott asks

"I am going to be fine." Allison replies back

Savannah rolls her eyes at them and turns to Isaac.

"I think I have a way to get back to them." Savannah tells Isaac.

They walk out into the parking lot together. Savannah led Isaac to one of the twins motor bikes an told him to get on. She pulled to wirers together and started it up. This was going to be worth it. Isaac drove into the school revenging the bike and the twins came running. Aidan got pissed and told Isaac to get off. Just then the French teacher came out and Aidan was suspended for two weeks. Isaac smiled at Savannah and they went back to study hall. After school, Scott was holding Savannah's hand as they walked down the hall with Isaac. The twins stood in the middle of the hallway looking pissed. They started to change into their wolf forms. Scott and Isaac were ready to fight. Savannah started to control the air and rises the twins up in the air. A blind man with a cane and wearing sunglasses walked in. He was barefoot and wore some sort of jeans. The tip of his cane was pointed and he cut both of the twins on the cheeks. Savannah blew a gust of air passed them as they walked away. Savannah looked into Scott's brown eyes with her green ones. They got into her charger and went home. Stiles was coming over for dinner. "I did not like what you did with her today." Savannah said as she watched the road. "I had to make sure Allison was ok. That was all that I was doing." Scott replied as he looked out the window. "I do not think you have fully moved on from her. Allison always gives me dirty looks. It is time for you to be happy, Scott. I want you to be happy with me." Savannah said as she parked the car. They got out and Savannah started to make dinner. They were going to have shrimp Alfredo. Scott wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She sighed as Scott continued. Stiles walked through the door as Scott set the table. "I hope You enjoy it." Savannah said as she set the pan down on the table. They all dug in and Stiles really liked it, Savannah giggled when he had a mouth full and pulled in a noddle.

"Have you heard anything from your dad?" Stiles asked

"No, he has not even called me." Savannah replied

"I love this by the way. You are a great cook, Savannah." Stiles replied

"Thanks, Stiles." Savannah said

Scott helped Savannah do dished in her pink kitchen. Scott said go bye to Stiles as he went home and told them he would see them later. Savannah just wished that the right girl would come into Stiles life because he was a sweet boy. Savannah's body ached and Scott sat behind her and started to massage her. Savannah smiled and enjoyed what was happening. She had been having a lot of stress lately. "Thank you, love." Savannah said as she looked at Scott. He smiled down at her. They got ready for bed and went to sleep. Savannah felt loved and safe in Scott's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Power within

Savannah sat in the back of the bus across from Scott and Stiles. She had been helping the couch keep things organized with paper work and that. She did not want to ride with Allison and Lydia, no matter how hard Lydia tried. She sighed as she looked out the window. Last night had been hell on every one. Savannah had showed her true power that night. What worried her the most was troubling her the most was that Scott was not healing.

"How is he doing, Stiles?" Savannah asked

"Not so good. He is still bleeding." Stiles replied

Stiles quizzed Scott on some words. She went on to reading spells in her spell book. She ran a hand through her dark raven hair as she thought about the past events. Scott had gone over to Allison's apartment after he found on of her arrows at the school. She denied that the arrow was hers and it belonged to the school archery team. Scott knew that there was no such team and even of there was, the team would not use military grade, armor piercing, titanium arrowheads. Scott warned her to stay away from the alpha pack because of their super strength. They start to flirt over the idea of who would win in a battle between the both of them. They spar, Scott easily blocks her attacks and they end up very close to kissing. Scott then warns Allison about the twins using them at school and leaves. Savannah saw it all through his eyes and it made her blood boil. She had watched through his eyes as he walked near the evaluator. Scott extended his claws as he sees the alpha leader they saw the other day waiting in the elevator.

"I have to be blind, deaf, and quadriplegic for you to take me down." The man said

It is quiet for a minute and Savannah tries to read the werewolf's mind and finds out that the alpha's name is Deucalion and that he is the leader of the pack.

"You should take a chance in killing me. Kill an alpha to become an alpha." Deucalion tease

"I am not like you and I don't have to kill people." Scott replies

"That might change that a circumstance may arise where the only way to save one person is to kill another." Deucalion says

Scott does not say anything and Deucalion continues

"I live in this apartment and the neighbors are surprisingly friendly." Deucalion says

"What are you after?" Scott asks

"To see what you are made of and for the dark hair girl in your life." Deucalion replies

Scott left the building an headed to Derek's loft. He walks in and saw that Savannah was talking to the others. Savannah was standing to the left of Peter in a pair of faded blue jeans and a white shirt.

"I know where they are." Scott said

"The buildings are the Argents, we know." Derek replied

"Cora and I followed the twins." Boyd said

Scott blinked his brown eyes a couple of times.

"Then, they want you to know." Scott said

"Or more likely they don't care." Peter replied

"Maybe they are trying to lure us to them and plan a trap." Savannah said

"That is a good point. Can you as a witch somehow read their minds. I have learned that some witches can do it." Peter replied

"I cannot read their minds well enough to understand what they are going to do. It is not like that I have one of them as my partner and show them my thoughts and read and see theirs. I can see and hear what they hear as my partner. I can only do so much." Savannah replied

Savannah then looked over the map on the table and thought about the plan. She rubbed her face and wished she could read minds and a lot of times she could barely get anything without the help of a spell.

"What is this?" Scott asked as he walked over to the table.

"Isn't it obvious, the schemes are scheming. We are coming up with a kud amna, meaning strike." Peter said

"Tomorrow and you are going to help us." Derek said

"Won't they see us coming for them?" Savannah asked

"That is where you are going to use a spell to hide our scent." Peter answered

"They are one floor above the penthouse. Right above Allison." Derek said

"So we kill them first. That's the plan." Scott said

"They won't even see us." Boyd replied

"We is the default plan always murder? Why can't someone come up with something that does not involve killing everyone." Scott stated

"Are get tired of ever being so blamed mortal do you? Not that I disagree with him." Peter said

"I do. Why do we need this kid?" Cora asked

"This kid helped save your life and you know we cannot sit back and wait for them to make the first move." Derek replied

"You can't beat a pack of alphas." Scott stayed

"That is why we are going after Deucalion, just him." Cora said

"To cut the head off of the snake, has no body." Boyd said

"We are fighting a hydra because all the pack members are alphas." Peter said

"The hydra had seven heads and grew two heads back when Heracles cut the one head off." Scott replied

"Someone did their summer reading." Peter said

"After you cut the head off of the hydra, you burn the place where the head is so it does not come back to life. I feel that Deucalion is power hungry and will kill his own pack members if he has too." Savannah replied

"You say that we burn the heads to kill so Deucalion does not get more power." Derek said

Savannah nodded her head yes. She knew that nothing was going to stop Deucalion from what he wanted done. Savannah and Scott head home and go to bed.

The next nigh comes and Savannah heads with the group to an abandoned mall. She hides in the shadows as she watches Scott talk to Deucalion, who is standing on a escalator. After, Cora and Boyd step out of the shadows, Savannah goes after one of the twins. Savannah watched as the twins transformed into one big werewolf. They threw Isaac away like he was nothing. Scott tried to help Isaac but hot shoved into a concert wall. The ground started to shake underneath them and Savannah's eyes started to glow. She uses the air to lift the joined twins up in the air and threw them into the wall. Savannah went by Scott's side and stood over him, she used a water whip to keep the twins back. Scott and Isaac went after the twins and Scott received a blow in the torso. The twins held Isaac and Scott and Kali had Cora by the throat. Ennis had Boyd and they were trying to get Derek to make a choice in whom to save family or pack members. Savannah saw Allison on the next level and became angrier as the ground shook. Allison tried to shoot arrows and dropped on, Savannah moved fast and knock everyone down and got the pack free. Ennis then started to go after Scott and Ennis was a muscular African American alpha werewolf. Savannah senses a bond between him and the alpha African American female werewolf named Kail. Scott ran towards Ennis and They bumped chests with equal forces. Savannah swore she saw Scott's eyes change red. Savannah used her water whip to knock Ennis off his feet and lifted him up in the air. She then shook the ground to keep everyone away from her. Savannah put a ring of fire around the rest of the pack and went after Deucalion. Scott was going after Ennis with Derek. Savannah shot fire balls at Deucalion and he dodges them. She got Deucalion up in the air and used the water whip to knock him back to the ground. Kali kick Savannah into the wall and she bounced off. Savannah saw Scott scratch Ennis ankle with his tendons. Savannah used a water whip across his chest and crumbled the ground underneath him. Ennis started to fall and grab Derek as he fell. Savannah tried to use the air to save Derek but, she was too late.

Savannah looked at Scott and knew that Scott thought Derek was dead. Savannah could feel his life forces. She watched as Savannah saw Scott lean back on the window and his eyes closed. Couch asked if Scott was ok and he said he was good as he sat up straight. Ethan was listening to Scott and Stiles conversation.

"You see he is listening to us. Stiles said

"He will not do anything on the bus full of people." Scott replied

"I wonder if the same thing for Isaac and Boyd can be said." Stiles says

"If not I will stop them." Scott replies

"No, I will. You are not in good shape." Savannah answers

"He is worried about something. Boyd seems uneasy about one of them being here." Savannah said

The bus stops due to the traffic stalled on the road. Isaac looks down at his phone.

"There is a jackknifed tractor trailer a few miles ahead." Isaac tells Boyd

Savannah sense that Boyd is going to wolf out. She sees his claws go at the back of the seat. Scott gets up and stumbles up to Boyd. Scott starts to talk Boyd out of attacking Ethan. Boyd says he does not care about his future and Scott says he cares about him. Boyd notices that Scott is bleeding and Boyd goes into submission. Scott says he's fine and begs the Boyd and Isaac to give him a chance to figure something out. He hopes for a plan that doesn't end with someone else dying and Boyd agrees. Savannah gets up and helps Scott back to his seat.

"I think Ethan is up to something evil. He keeps checking his phone." Stiles says

"You are over thinking things." Savannah replies

Stiles start to text Danny to get him to find out what is the matter. After many tries, Danny says someone close to Ethan is sick and he is worried about them. Stiles and Savannah notice that Scott is not healing. Scott has been trying to call Deaton and cannot get a hold of him. Savannah tells Stiles not to call Allison and Lydia but he does it anyway. Stiles tries to reason with the Coach again but, gets nothing but a whistle in the face. He then sits down with Jared and somehow makes him vomit.

"Nice work, Stiles." Savannah says

"Thanks. Now let's get Scott off this bus." Stiles replies

Stiles and Savannah help Scott off the bus. Savannah glares at Allison as she walks past her and into the rest room. They set Scott down gently.

"Why is he not healing?" Savannah asks

"I do not know." Stiles replies

Lydia believes his failure to heal is Somatoform, that is his own brain is causing his very real physical illness. Stiles believe Scott is not letting himself heal because he feels guilt over Derek's death.

"I think I can heal him. Lydia and Stiles go get Scott's extra shirt. Allison make sure that the bus does not leave." Savannah said

She kneeled in front of Scott and ripped his shirt. She frown when she saw the mess and placed her hands in front of her and placed them on Scott's stomach.

"Let these wounds heal. For they do not need to stay and bind on to death. Heal my loved one and let them live. I need them in my life each and every day. That they can spend another day. Have their heart be filled with love and joy." Savannah chanted

Her hands lit with her purple aura and the heals started to heal. Scott started to come around and Savannah cried. Scott's eyes shoot open.

"It is my fault." He shouts

"No, it is not." Savannah says

Scott whips the years away and Savannah helps him up to his feet. Savannah takes off her large flannel shirt and hands it to Scott, helping him put it on. Savannah grabs Scott's bag and supports him. They walk outside of the rest room and Allison comes and helps Savannah with Scott. Isaac are beating up Ethan and Boyd is watching. The Coach tries to stop them but, Isaac does not stop until Scott yells Isaac's name. They all get on the bus and Scott sits with Savannah. She rests her head on his shoulder and grabs his hand in hers. Savannah's purple aura came out and Scott's blue aura danced together. Scott watched in amazement.

"It is beautiful." Scott said

"It is not as good as the real thing." Savannah replied

"No and not as beautiful as you." Scott said

They both kissed and Savannah handed him a. cuff with her family symbol on it. Scott put it on.

"That will let other witches know you belong to me. You are my partner." Savannah said

Scott kissed her again and Savannah fell asleep on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Deadly Night

The bus had come to a halt and Savannah was awoken from her sleep. Scott smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. She rubs her eyes and follows Lydia and Allison off the bus. Scott and Stiles come from behind her. Savannah stretches her arms and glares at Allison.

" I have seen worse." Scott says

" Where have you been to see worse." Stiles asks

Coach Finstock explains that the cross country meet to which they were traveling has been postponed until the following day and that Motel Glen Capri was the only one that had enough vacant rooms. Savannah sighs and rolls her eyes and looks around. Something does not feel right about this place.

"You guys should be the least judgmental when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates. Two people will be to a room and there will be several punishments to sexual perversions for all your little degenerates." Coach Finstock warns

The bus pulls away and Savannah notices that Allison is watching Lydia just standing there and looking at the motel. Savannah walks over to the girls and gently shakes Lydia's shoulder. Lydia looks at her for a moment and then back to the motel.

"What is the matter, Lydia?" Allison asks

"I don't like this." Lydia replies

"It is because there is something disturbing that you and I can feel." Savannah replies

"We are only staying the night, Lydia. That is it." Allison says

"A lot can happen in one night." Lydia replies

"More than anyone knows." Savannah says

Savannah gets a room to the right of Scott's and walks in. She gently sets her Green and black duffle bag on the bed. her green eyes glaze over the room and she runs a hand through her dark raven curls. She sighs as she misses having Sky's company and hopes Mrs. Mccall is taking good care of her. What worries her most is she has not received a text or a phone call from her father and begins to worry something bad has happened. Even if he is really busy, he still takes time to get to her. Savannah walks over to Scott and Stiles, room and knocks on the door. Scott lets her in and makes sure no one is watching. She walks fast over to the bed and sits down with her face in her hands. Savannah sees that Stiles and Scott have started a list of suspects in the recent killings.

"Having much luck with that?" Savannah asks as she points to the list

"Not very much." Scott replies as he looks at her.

"I was doing some research on witches and I want to know if it was true that you have a sixth sense, Savannah?" Stiles asked

"It is true. we can feel and know what is going on around our environment. Some of the older witches and see into the future as well. I am a rare kind of witch that can predict if something strange is going to happen and sense danger before it even happens. I can even sense another super natural beings presence." Savannah replied

"It could be someone at the school killing the people like Matt who was the kamia's master, back then we didn't know he was killing people." Scott says

Savannah green eyes glow for a minute feeling the presence of another supernatural being. She knows it is not going to be a peaceful stay at the motel tonight. Scott notices Savannah's eyes and the way she is shaken a little. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her up into his lap. Scott tucks a strand of her dark raven hair behind her ear. Stiles gets up and stretches.

"I am going to get a snack from the machine. Does anyone else want something?" Stiles asks as he walks to the door. "Please, get me something." Savannah replies as she shakes in Scotts arms. The presence is super strong and it feels like death. Scott feels ok and is not as strong. By now Savannah is used to werewolf presence around her. Scott let's go of her and walks into the bathroom. He checks his eye in the bathroom mirror and notices that it flashes red like an alpha. Savannah walks in and smiles at him, she knows that he is going to be an alpha. She wrapped her arms around him and holds on to him. Scott grabs her arms and leads her over to the bed. He kissed up and down her neck laying down on top of her.

" I have wanted to have you ever since I meet you. I just need you, Allison." Scott says

Savannah snaps herself out of her lust state and looks at Scott. He is not himself and she can sense it. Savannah uses air and pushes Scott into a wall as he growls at her making him come out of his daze state. He slowly looks up at Savannah and notices she is crying. Scott makes his way over to her and reaches out to touch her cheek. Savannah quickly draws back away from him. Even though he was in a daze, the words still stung her heart. A tear falls out of her green eyes and she whips it away. Scott then pulls out his cell phone and begins talking into it as he is looking out the window into the parking lot. Scott sees Deucalion standing out with his mother in the parking lot with his claws against her throat. He tells Scott that Derek is dead and that he is the alpha now and he is coming after everyone Scott loves. Deucalion also states that he is going to control Savannah and use her against him.

"Scott, snap out of it! there is no one there. It is playing mind games with you! Please Scott, I love you!" Savannah yells as she holds onto Scott. Stiles comes through the door and Scott turns to look at him. He looks back to the parking lot and sees nothing. Stiles phone goes off and he receives a text from Lydia. He notices the time is 12:21 am. Savannah leaves Scott and goes with Stiles to Lydia and Allison's room.

Stiles, Savannah, Allison and Lydia start discuss how weird the werewolves are acting. Lydia wants to leave. She grabs the bible out of the desk drawer and says if they don't leave someone needs to do an exorcism before the werewolves go crazy and kill all of them. Stiles wonders if they were drawn to the motel on purpose. He then turns to Savannah noticing that her green eyes are glowing. Stiles shakes her and asks if she is ok and Savannah nods her head. Noting that the number in the office went up by three, Stiles says the Darach may be after the werewolves as its next three victims.

Savannah notices something in between the pages of the bible, Stiles takes it from Savannah. They find clippings describing all the suicides that took place in the room in which they are standing.

"We have to be careful. Whatever this thing is that i am feeling is up to something." Savannah warns. The group goes to investigate the couple that Lydia heard earlier. When they get to the room they hear a saw running and the door locked. Savannah holds both hands up in front of her.

"Let these walls fall down and the door open. I need to find what I have lost inside." Savannah chants

Savannah's hands glow her purple aura and the door falls down. They run into the room and see Ethan holding the saw and getting ready to cut his torso open. Stiles and Savannah run towards him and begin to wrestle the saw away from him. Savannah notices the cord and tells Lydia to pull the cord out of the wall, just as Stiles gets the saw away from Ethan. It falls to the floor and Stiles starts to fall only to be caught by Savannah who smiles down at him. The, ethan extends his claws and tries to open his torso again. Savannah puts her hands up again in front of er.

'Let these dangerous hands be bounded and not let to hurt a single soul. Let them remain at rest until I saw it is time to let go." Savannah chanted

Ethan's hands go behind him and he cannot move them at all. Ethan struggles to get free and savannah sighs. Ethan falls onto his butt and burns his hands on a space heater. He snaps out of his daze due to the pain.

"Would someone let my hands move." Ethan growled

"Not until you tell me why you came her and tried to kill yourself." Savannah answered

"You probably should since we saved your life." Stiles says

"I don't know! You probably shouldn't." Ethan said

"You are just luck and do you know why your leader wants me?" Savannah asked as her eyes glowed

"I am not really sure. All I know is he is going to use against Scott. Now let me go." Ethan said

"It is time to let go." Savannah said as her eyes glowed

Ethan moved his hands and got up. He ran out of the room. Savannah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She walks out the door and goes back to Scott's room. Allison is hot on her heels and Savannah growled. Savannah turns around and stops right in front of Allison. Allison bumped right into Savannah and fell on her add, glaring up at her.

"Where do you think you are going?" Savannah said with venom in her voice.

"I am going to see how Scott is." Allison shot back

"He is nothing to worry about you werewolf hunter. You could not handle anything to do with the supernatural world." Savannah replied

"I will always be number one in his heart. You will be nothing more than a place to put his dick into." Allison said

"You have not seen what can happen in the supernatural world! You do not know what it is like being hunted our watch your own mother be burned to death in front of you! A father who hardly cares for you!" Savannah yelled as she slapped Allison in the face. She went to Scott's room and opened up the door and he was not there. Savannah shut the door and went to go find him. She runs into the parking lot and meets Stiles and Lydia. Scott is covered with gasoline and has gasoline around him. He is holding a lit road flare in his hand.

"There is no hope for me and no hope for Derek." Scott says

"Derek dying was not your fault." Savannah replies

"No matter what I do, people end up getting hurt or killed. The best thing for me to do is kill myself. It was better when he was no one special, not good at lacrosse, not popular and not special. It would be better to be no one again, no one at all." Scott says

Stiles steps forward with tears streaming his eyes. Savannah was crying as well.

"Scott you are someone. You are my best friend and my brother." Stiles says

Stiles steps into the pool of gasoline.

"If you are going I am going with you." Stiles says

Stiles takes the flare out of Scott's hand and threw it. It falls to the pavement and lights the gasoline up. Savannah sees what is happening and pushes Scott and Stiles out of the way. She use the air to catch them and make sure they don't fall. Savannah and Lydia turned to see a figure standing in the fire a cloaked figure and a deformed face. Savannah still is crying and shaking. She has the memories play over in her head and Scott sees the one where he is going to kill himself. He goes over and pulls her into his arms. Scott holds her and rubs her back as she crys into his chest. Scott is mad at Allison what she told Savannah after seeing the memory.

"It is going to be ok, sweetheart. Let's go on the bus and gets some sleep." Scott says

"Ok. I don't want you doing something like that ever again." Savannah replied

"I won't. I promise." Scott answers

They get their bags and get on the bus. Savannah took Scott's hand into hers and their auras danced together. She rested her head on Scott's shoulder and fell asleep. She woke up in the morning and saw Boyd and Isaac on the best too.

Coach Finstock announced that meet is canceled. Ethan seats in the seat next to Scott and Savannah.

"Thanks for saving my life." Ethan said

"Savannah and I actually saved you." Stiles replies

"Ennis is dead and Derek is alive. Ennis is dead because I him. He has two options. One, he will be forced to join the alpha pack or two, Kali will hunt him down and kill him. I would watch out for her too. Deucalion wants to use her powers." Ethan warns

Savannah notices a purple stain where the whistles hangs down. Savannah asks to see it and notices it filled with wolfs bane and throws it out the window. She hands the coach another whistle from her bag and lets Scott run his figures through her hair on the way home. Savannah was going to protect everyone she care for and knew the spell that would work. Scott kissed her and ran his lip on her ear.

"You will have to wait until we get home." Savannah said as they headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven- pure instinct

Savannah and Scott finally got home. Savannah still revived no word from her father. She made dinner for Scott and her. A knock came from the door and Savannah went to go answer it. A lawyer and a police officer were standing by the door. They were both female and both from Georgia. The lawyer had blond hair and green eyes dressed in a dark black dress suit. The officer had red hair and brown eyes.

"Are you Miss. McCage?" The lawyer asked

"Yes, I am. What is wrong?" Savannah replied

"Your father is dead. He was involved in a bad car accident." The officer answered

Tears started to fall from Savannah's green eyes. Now, she had no family left.

"My name is Mrs. Johns. Officer Smith and I wanted to come and tell you. You and I will go over the will when you are ready." The lawyer said as she handed Savannah a card. They both left and Scott held Savannah in his arms. She cried into his chest feeling alone.

"You are not alone, you have me." Scott said

Savannah dragged Scott to the bed room. She needed him and wanted to be his mate. The mating process was very simple. One a werewolf found its mate it will become over protective and has to be around it mate a lot. They can feel each other's feelings and it will bite to mark its mate. Savannah choose Scott to be her partner. She choose him to be with her for life. Savannah pulled Scott close to her and kissed him in passion. She wanted Scott to make her forget everything at the moment. Scott rested his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. Scott nuzzled her neck and kissed her jaw line. She moaned a little as Scott continued down her body. He stops at her green tank top and started to take it off her. It slipped off easily. Savannah did the same thing with Scott's shirt and went back to kissing. She nuzzled Scott and got a growl from him, knowing that werewolves enjoyed it. Soon, all their clothes were thrown everywhere and Scott was on top of Savannah. He was kissing the lower part of her stomach and she had her figures through his hair. Scott touched every place he could, easing everything from her mind. Scott nibbled and sucked on her breast making her moan out and nuzzle him. She placed kissed up and down his neck. Scott had a condom on and was in between her legs. He slowly pushed in and waited for her to adjust.

"Go ahead." Savannah said

Scott slowly pulled in and out listening to Savannah's moans. He then moved faster and moaned with her as well. Savannah was lost in the moment and nothing else mattered. She had list filled eyes and was beening filled.

"I am not goanna last much long... Scott!" Savannah screamed as she climaxed.

"Here I come. Savannah!" Scott screamed as he climaxed. Savannah kissed him with passion and smiled at him. Savannah rested her head on the pillow as Scott threw the condom out. That had been worth the wait. Scott climbed into bed and Savannah rested her head on his chest. She fell into a deep sleep. Morning came early and Savannah wanted to stay in bed.

"Vannah, we have to get up. You have to meet the lawyer about the will." Scott said

"Scotty, I want to stay in bed with you." Savannah whined

"No, we have to get ready." Scott replied

"We still have time to have some fun." Savannah said

She smiled at Scott and started to kiss him. Scott groaned and kissed her back. Soon, they were doing it doggie style and took a shower together. Savannah dressed in a dark red dress and kissed Scott on the cheek as he left for work. Mrs. Johns arrived and Savannah let her in. Sky was asleep in her bed from the walk Scott took her on. They sat by the kitchen table and went over everything.

"Your father was a very smart man, Miss McCage. Your entire father's and your mother's money will go into your bank account. The house is paid for and you get everything from the old house move here and the money from the old house as well. All you have to do is pay the bills. If you have any more questions, please call me. I will do busy with you in the future." Mrs. Johns said

"Thank you for everything." Savannah replied as she led Mrs. Johns to the door. Savannah smiled as she shut the door. She needed to look for a job. She went and did her homework along with Scott's it was nice to be a witch. Savannah made some dinner for her and Scott. Scott walked through the door and kissed her forehead.

"I have to take some dinner to my mother after I eat. Would you like to come?" Scott asked

"Yes, I will put some of the Alfredo in a container." Savannah replied

They ate quick and headed to the hospital. They walked through the doors and Savannah could tell Mrs. McCall was overwhelmed with everything. Scott handed her the bag of food.

"Thanks." said

"You are welcome. Savannah made it and what is going on here?" Scott replies

"Half the accident victims from a 10 car pileup have been rerouted from downtown to BHMH and that the ER Attending Physician seems to be missing and isn't answering any of his pages." explained

"Can I please have something for the pain?" A woman says with blood covering her face.

"If I give you something before you get examined it can do more harm than good." Mrs. McCall replies

"Is there any way Savannah and I can help?" Scott asked

"No, there is not." Mrs. McCall replies as she walks away. Savannah can feel everyone's pain in the room. Scott is sitting next to the woman in pain. Savannah watches what he is doing. She sees back stuff going into Scott's gains as he holds the woman's hand and she feels better. Savannah walks over to the wall and leans against it.

"Are you ok?" Scott asks

"Yeah, just a little weak because of all the emotions I am reading and replacing." Savannah replied

Ethan comes in supporting Danny on his shoulder.

"Help!" Ethan screams out

"What did you do to him?" Scott growls

"No, I would never do that." Ethan replied

Mrs. McCall comes in and wants to know what is going on.

"Danny said he was having trouble breath am chest pain. Then it Just kept getting worse." Ethan explained

"I think he is suffering from Tension Pneumothorax which is when the lung is punctured and air escapes into the chest cavity causing a pressure build up against the heart and difficulty breathing. His Larynx has shifted to the side." explained

"What if it was something he ate like mistletoe. He could have eaten some of they had slipped it into his food." Savannah says

Danny then vomits on the floor, the contents of his stomach seem to be a bunch of Mistletoe berries and leafy greens. Danny gets wheeled into an examine room with Ethan, Scott, and Savannah close behind. Mrs. McCall further explains that Danny's heart is being pushed up against his chest cavity. Fearing that Danny might die with the lack of doctors, Mrs. McCall takes out a large syringe. Danny stops breathing and she jabs the syringe into his left pectoral. Danny starts breathing again.

"Thank you." Danny gasped out

"That was awesome." Scott says

"It was no big deal." Mrs. McCall replies

Scott and Ethan start to leave and Scott notices that Savannah is not with him. He heads back to Danny's room. He sees that Savannah is holding Danny's hand and they are both glowing purple. Then it stops and Savannah walks out of the room and smiles up at Scott.

"What was that?" Scott asked

"I was helping Danny heal faster." Savannah replied

They got to the door and walked out with Ethan. Scott and Savannah walk to Scott's dirt bike.

"I would never hurt Danny." Ethan said

" The minute you and your brother; Ethan went right for Danny while his brother tried to go for Savannah before he went for Lydia." Scott replies

" I won't hurt Danny. We knew one of them would be important, Danny or Lydia, would be important to you and now we figured out it is Lydia. Adian was going to go after Savannah because he knew she was a witch. That Decucalion wants her to be a part of their pack because she is powerful." Ethan explains

A car comes crashing into the parking lot with no one in it. They all walk up to the car and open the door. Scott picks up a signal moth on the driver's seat.

Stiles and his dad show up. Sheriff Stilinski went to go get a statement from . Stiles and Scott were working out the latest disappearances are definitely part of the Darach sacrifices. Savannah walks around the car and tries to feel the force that is around. She jumps a little and feels the forces and presents she felt at the motel. Savannah's eye glow and she can see the black aura. She growls and knows what the future holds.

Scott listens in on the Sheriff's phone conversation and learns they've found another body. Scott then heads to his house and has Savannah spend the night. Savannah wakes up on the morning and makes breakfast. She hears Mrs. McCall talking to Scott an Isaac and giggled. She was wearing a red polo shirt with a black skirt. The boys were coming down stairs dressed for school with Mrs. McCall right behind them. Savannah handed a breakfast sandwich to Isaac and Mrs. McCall. She handed one to Scott and he kissed her on the lips.

School went by very slow and Scott, Stiles, and Savannah were sitting in chemistry. Ms. Blake was teaching the class because Mr. Harris had disappeared. Stiles leaned over towards to Scott and Savannah.

"The ER Attending didn't die like the other sacrifices. He wasn't strangled but did die from asphyxiation." Stiles explained

"I wonder if Dr. Hilliard, the on-call doctor, might still be alive." Scott says

"No, Dr. Hilliard is not alive." Savannah replies

"How do you know this?" Stiles asked

"I felt the same force and present around the car like at the motel. It is the same thing doing this that attacked us at the motel. I could see the black aura which means death." Savannah answered

Savannah saw Scott talking on the phone with a worried look on his face. Savannah tells Ms. Blake that her and Scott are not feeling well and they head to the animal clinic. They arrive at the animal clinic to find the Sheriff and Deputy Tara Graeme already there. Unfortunately, they all arrived too late and Deaton is gone. Savannah snuggled close to Scott as her eyes glow a little and sees the black aura mixed with pink. She knows that the pink aura is Deaton's and he is still alive. Soon, Stiles arrives at the clinic and joins Scott and Savannah.

"I promise to do whatever it takes to find I can to fin Deaton. I think you boys and girl should head back to school." The Sheriff says

Scott takes Savannah and Stiles on the cat clinic. Scott and Stiles start to explain that they should tell the Sheriff that he is a werewolf and about the supernatural things going on around here. Savannah eyes are still glowing and she can sense that Deaton is going to alive and fine. Scott and Stiles still argue and she rolls her eyes.

"I think he already knows that it is not anything normal about any of this." Savannah said

The boys have already walked out of the cat clinic. Savannah follows and grabs Scott's hand. When they return to the clinic's lobby, Ms. Morrell is there begging the sheriff to do whatever it takes to find her brother. Once the Sheriff leaves, she approaches Scott and Stiles and explains that no one in law enforcement is going to find Deaton.

"If you hope to find Deaton, you need to seek the one person out who can seek out the supernatural." Ms. Morrell explains

Stiles thinks it is Lydia and heads out to find her. Scott and Savannah walk down the hallway holding hands. Scott hears a stead tapping sound and drags Savannah along following the noise. They find Deucalion in the music room. Scott pushes Savannah behind him and growls.

"No need for that. You have to learn how to compare the metronomes to the tempo. Your tempo has sped up considerably in just the past few hours. I can help you find him if you can get the cane away from my hand." Deucalion said

Scott tries to get the cane from Deucalion and does many acrobatic moves but, the older werewolf blocks him every time. Deucalion goes to cut Scott with the blade hidden at the end of his cane but the window pushes Scott back towards Savannah.

" I am not behind the rash of ritual murders, I am not the one praying to ancient gods or gathering herbs or whatever the hell druids are supposed to do. I am part of the pack that wants Derek dead and that Kali is coming for Derek. You will have a difficult choice to make. Someone is going to die, Derek or Deaton, and the decision is up to you, Scott." Deucalion said

Deucalion starts to walk away.

"I have one clue for you, follow the currents and you should look out for your girlfriend, she is powerful and is the key to solve most of your problems." Deucalion said

Savannah helped Scott up. They walked out of the music room and Scott took Savannah home. He knew she would be safe there. Savannah kissed Scott.

"Be careful and if you get into trouble I will be there in a heart beat." Savannah said

Scott nodded and left. Savannah walked through her house door and sighed. She would have to pay bills soon. She could not sit here and do nothing. She decides to take another form while going ou to look for Deaton's aura trail. Savannah takes off her clothes and changes in a American short hair orange tabby with green eyes and walks out of the house. Her eyes glow as she looks for Deaton's aura path. Savannah walks through the woods as she follows the aura path and soon it disappears. A scent catches her nose by the Argents apartment. She walks in and climbed the stairs up to the apartment number and rushes in quick as Chris Argent opens the door. Savannah hides and flicks her tail up and down as she smells Scott and Allison in the closest. Soon, Chris leaves and Scott and Allison come out. Savannah can smell the arouse coming off Scott. Her green eyes burn holes through Allison as she stays out of their sight. Scott leaves and Savannah runs out the door and sits on his motor bike. Her tail twitches as she is pissed off at what had happened. Scott comes out and stops to look at the orange tabby.

_"I think you were getting a little too friendly with her, love." Scott hears in his head_

_"Vannah, how did you..." Scott replied_

_"Forget it, I have work to do." Savannah shot back_

She jumped off the back and Scott grabbed her in midair. Savannah hissed at him and tried to get away. Scott growled at her and his eyes were gold. Savannah does not back down. She hisses at Scott and jumps out of his arms and runs home. Savannah changes back into her human form when she gets home. She sighs frustration as she puts her clothes back on. Why would Scott get aroused by Allison if he is not with her. A tear roll down her cheek as she grabbed the phone and order a sub to eat. Savannah petted Sky as the dog lay her head in Savannah's lap. It was lonely without Scott being there but, she was still pissed at him. Savannah's phone went off and she look at it. There was a text from Stiles.

_"Scott is heading to the old bank vault to save. Deaton. Cora am I went to go help Derek. You need to make things right with him. He is really upset and does not know why you are pissed at him. Please find him and help him. It would make me feel better and happy."_

Savannah sent a reply back saying that she would go do it for him. Savannah turned the TV off and put her clothes in a backpack and put it on her naked back. She changed into a cheetah and started her way towards Scott. Savannah could feel Scott's aura pulling hers as she ran. Savannah let her eyes glow as she got closer. She followed his aura into an old bank vault by the old electrical power currents. She walked in and glazed around while she changed into her human form and put her clothes.

"Scotty." Savannah called out

She slowly walked and saw Deaton hanging from the ceiling tied to his wrists. Savannah started to walked towards Deaton but stopped when she saw Scott being pushed by the force field of mountain ash. She saw his eyes flash red as he tried to push through. Scott got flung back and Savannah walked up and across the mountain ash. She helps Deaton down as Sheriff Stilinski walked and helped her. Deaton sat on the ground breathing heavy. Savannah is kneeling by his side.

"You come from a powerful blood line. You are a pure witch. One who over comes anything by building your character and force. That is why mountain ash did not affect you." Deaton said

"I know." Savannah replies

"Scott, your eyes went from gold to red. You are a True Alpha, one who rises on strength of character and sheer force of will as opposed to those who take the status from another Alpha. This is very rare and only happens every hundred years. I knew you ha the potential since you where bitten." Deaton explained

The Sheriff helps Deaton and Savannah starts to walk away. Scott grabs her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. Savannah growls and him and he kissed her.

"You know that is not going to help you. You were going to hump Allison in the closest. I could smell your arousal." Savannah said

"How can I make it up to you? I was thinking of you naked while I was in the closest." Scott replied

Savannah smirked and took Scott's hand. They headed home and into to Savannah's house in her bedroom. The night went on with love making and Scott holding Savannah in his arms.


End file.
